Twilight Fox
by Tropicalna
Summary: They say that the Twilight is the time the cursed walk our world…But Naruto’s not having any of that. Twilight Princess x Naruto crossover


**They say that the Twilight is the time the cursed walk our world…But Naruto's not having any of that. Twilight Princess x Naruto crossover**

**Inspired by lackofname. She has a **_**wonderful**_** Naruto x Zelda crossover story called 'Ocarina of Time', and I hope she starts up again on ANBU's Mask.**

**Disclaimer**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anything Zelda related does not belong to me, they belong to Shigeru Miyamato.**

**Anything that does NOT belong in said anime/game, belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

* * *

The scene was very peaceful. The sun was setting over a vast forest. Birds were chirping and the wind was blowing softly through the leaves. The setting was very peaceful…

"Boring!"

"Naruto, hush. Our dialogue is beginning." A silver haired man said, sitting on some sand in front of a spring.

"Mmf." The scene switched to view a blonde boy wearing an assortment of fabrics around his torso and chest, and brown leather shorts.

"Ahem." Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Tell me, Naruto, do you ever feel kind of sad during this time of the day?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really."

"Quiet! It's not your turn to speak!" Kakashi rapped the blonde lightly on the head. "Where was I again? Oh yea…"

"They say it's the only time when our world interacts with theirs…The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

Naruto's jaw clenched when spirits were mentioned, but he remained silent.

"That is why loneliness always pervades during the hour of twilight…But enough talk of sadness. I have a favor to ask of you." Kakashi indicated that it was time for Naruto to speak.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Naruto asked, inclining his head towards Kakashi.

"I'm supposed to be taking a gift to Hyrule Castle the day after tomorrow, as our tribute to the Royal Family…it was assigned to me by the mayor, but….I want you to go in my stead." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto did not take the bait. "Why can't you do it yourself?" He demanded.

"Uhh…Because….yea, that's why." Kakashi's eyes darted nervously to the side.

"Huh?"

"You've never been to Hyrule Castle, so it'll be a good experience for you." Kakashi continued on, pretending nothing had happened. "In the Kingdom of Hyrule, there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Tow, a community far bigger than our little village, and beyond it, the world the goddesses created. You should go and uh…look upon it."

Kakashi stood up. "It's getting late…WE should head back to the village. I will go talk to the mayor about this matter."

Naruto stood up and followed Kakashi, guiding what appeared to be a cross between a frog and a horse. In actuality, it just looked like a red and blue frog with it's neck stretched out…

"Come on Gamabunta…" Naruto tugged at the reins and Gamabunta whinnied/croaked, following after the boy. He carried several bundles of firewood on his back.

They crossed a bridge over a bottomless gorge, and they paused to let Kakashi close and lock the gate before continuing on.

When they reached Naruto's home, a humble building in a tree, Kakashi waved goodbye and left.

Naruto took the firewood off of Gamabunta's back and set it beside the base of his tree house. He patted Gamabunta on the head, but this caused the frog boss to glare. Naruto flinched away and climbed up the tree, muttering something about stingy frogs. He narrowly avoided being hit in the leg by Gamabunta's tongue.

The boy quickly retreated into his house.

Moments later a girl, seemingly the same age as Naruto appeared. She gently patted Gamabunta and led him back down the path he had come from moments before.

Five minutes later, Kiba ran u from the direction of the village.. "Oi, Naruto! You in there?"

Naruto peeked out the window of his top floor. "Oh, Kiba! Hi!"

"Hey Naruto! I need some help rounding up my dogs…I'd have Akamaru help me, but he's busy filling in another role. Normally I can get them in their pens easily, but lately they haven't been listening to me."

Naruto nodded. "Alright!"

He leaped out the window and landed with a solid thump in front of Kiba.

"He's supposed to use the front door and _then_ jump down." Tsunadae grumbled.

"Why? That's just more troublesome." Shikamaru said. Tsunadae glared at him, and the Nara wisely kept his mouth shut.

"But hey, where's Epona?" Kiba looked around warily, in search of the frog/horse.

Naruto shrugged. "He was out here just a minute ago…strange…" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh my goddesses! He's been horsenapped! …Or frognapped, whichever one it is…I gotta go find him!" He dashed off back down the trail, heading to Ordon Spring.

"N-Naruto…" Kiba sweat dropped, but shrugged. "Whatever…" He strolled back down to his ranch.

Naruto walked onto the sands shores of Ordon Spring, but paused when he saw Hinata gently rubbing down Gamabunta, who seemed to be enjoying it.

AS he walked forward however, both looked up.

"Oh, N-Naruto, hi…" Hinata stammered.

"Oh hi Hinata!" Naruto grinned. "For a moment I thought Gamabunta had been stolen, but now I see he's with you….That's cool. But can I have him back now?"

"Naruto!" hissed a voice from the bushes beside him.

"Wha? Who said that?" Naruto whipped his head around frantically trying to find the source of the noise.

"Down here!" Naruto looked down to see Gamakichi hiding in some bushes by the natural rock wall.

"Oh, hey Gamakichi!" Naruto said happily.

"Shhh! You're supposed to be quiet until she finished talking!" Gamakichi said, glowering.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto looked back up at the blushing Hyuuga. "Sorry, continue on."

"I washed Epona f-for you…" Hinata smiled patiently.

"Oh really? Thanks!" Naruto grinned and walked up. Hinata started to blush.

"Just b-because Epona is a boy, it doesn't m-mean you have to work him all the time. Y-you should give him some time to relax t-too…but, um, listen. Can you do something f-for me?" Hinata's face was starting to turn really red now.

Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Hinata!"

"See that f-funny shaped grass o-over there?" Hinata pointed to the oddly flute shaped reeds. "Can you p-play that son, you kn-know, the one Gamabunta likes? I t-tried to play it myself, b-but I can't seem t-to get it right…"

"Uhh….sure." Naruto scrambled in his head, trying to remember what she was talking about. He picked the reeds and stared at it, his face scrunched up in concentration.

This caused Sasuke, wherever he was, to scoff, muttering "Naruto? Concentrate? Ha!" He was silenced by Genma and Hayate, who clapped both their hands over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Genma hissed. "Or do we have to get Itachi?"

While the Uchiha was struggling, Naruto put the reeds to his mouth and blewas hard as he could.

The noise was _terrible_. People for miles clapped their hands over their ears and winced in pain as they tried to block out the horrible screeching noise that sounded suspiciously like nails on a chalkboard. More than one pair of glasses was shattered.

"Alright, who replaced Epona's theme with that!?" Tsunadae demanded angrily, eyes scanning the crowd of faces. Sai quickly looked away, a guilt expression passing over his face for a split second before returning to it's usual emotionless stare.

Iruka dashed forwards and snatched the reed from Naruto before handing one looking exactly like that. "Sorry." He whispered before running off stage.

"Hehe…" Naruto looked away nervously and cautiously blew again. This time the sound was melodic, and a flute version of Epona's rang out clear and true. People gladly lowered their hands and listened to the tune as it faded away.

Gamabunta whinnied happily.

"Wh-what a nice melody…" Hinata said. "Epona looks happy now…W-well, he's all er…handsomed up n-now, so y-you can have him b-back. Just d-don't make him do too m-much, OK?"

"You got it, Hinata!" Naruto grinned and hopped onto Gamabunta's back. "See ya later!"

"B-bye Naruto-kun…"

* * *

Naruto and Gamabunta trotted into the ranch, having gone through the village of Ordon. They had passed the villagers, and Naruto was surprised to recognize most of them. Moegi, Homura, Konohamaru, and he could have sworn that he saw Sasuke, but only for an instant.

"Thanks for coming, Naruto." Kiba said. "These guys have been awfully skittish lately, won't listen to a thing I say. I need you to round them up into that barn." He directed their attention to a sorry excuse for a barn, and Naruto looked skeptically at it. '_Won't they just escape if we put them in there?_'

"Anything for a friend!" Naruto flashed a grin, giving a 'good guy' pose. Gamabunta sighed. How did he get stuck in this situation?

"Thanks." Kiba smirked. '_Ha, got out of yet another days work of rounding these dogs up!_' "We don't have much time, so try to hurry."

"Sure thing! Let's do this Gamabunta!" Naruto whipped the frog boss into action.

The following thirty minutes involves the cursing of dogs, Naruto falling off of Gamabunta and into dog shit multiple times, much laughing on Kiba's part, the attempted slaying of dogs, and several explosions, courtesy of Deidara, who, for unknown reasons, had managed to get himself involved for a brief amount of time. (The explosive blonde was dragged off by a security team later on.)

"Wow…hehe, that must be a new record!" Kiba snickered. "Good job! Since you did so well –snort- I'll let you have the day off tomorrow. In fact, I'll even put up some fences you can jump over for…whatever reason. Wait just a minute!"

* * *

And that was how Naruto ended up forcing Gamabunta jumping over fences in a pasture for over an hour.

As Gamabunta struggled to get over the next fence, Kiba decided to step in.

"Naruto, you might want to go home and give Gamabunta a rest…he looks pretty tired." Kiba hinted.

"Huh?" Naruto glanced down at Gamabunta. "O-oh…oops?"

Gamabunta sighed in relief while rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the blonde riding him. Naruto whipped him around and hopped towards the gate, only to pause. It was closed.

"Uh, Kiba, the gate is closed." Naruto said, pointing helplessly at the gate.

"I know." Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"Erm…can you open it?" Naruto asked.

"Nooo…"

"Why not?"

"Because you can jump over it." Kiba said in a matter of fact way.

"But it's a gate." Naruto said.

"Yes….you were jumping over the fences just fine." Kiba started to get a little annoyed. "Just jump over it."

"Those were _fences_, Kiba. This, is a gate." Naruto tried to show the difference between the two, but failed horribly. "I can't jump over a gate, it's...different."

"They're the same height." Kiba pointed out. "Just jump over it."

"But-" Naruto protested, but was cut off.

"JUST JUMP OVER THE DIN-DAMNED GATE BEFORE I GET PISSED!!!" Kiba roared. "I WANT TO GO TO BED!"

"Eep! I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto and Gamabunta leaped over the fence and scampered back through the village. Most of the residents were already asleep.

Naruto smiled as he slipped under the covers. Today was a good day…

"Oh, he looks adorable!" Gushed Sakura.

"You would think different if you were the one sealed inside him for fifteen years…" Growled a voice. "And even though technically I'm _out_ of the seal, I'm still stuck with him!"

"Kyuubi, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to show up until later!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto snorted and stirred in his sleep, mumbling something.

"You're not supposed to be here either! Besides, we're off screen…right?" The two glanced over at the cameraman, who, being bored, had switched the view to them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!? Get the scene back to where it's _supposed_ to be!" The two shouted at the cameraman, who quickly paled and whipped the camera back to Naruto, who was surprisingly still asleep.

"Kid's a heavy sleeper…get that camera back there! I know what you're thinking!" Sakura growled. The cameraman ducked to avoid a fist. "Sorry, sorry!"

"You better be." She 'hmphed' and stormed off.

"Sheesh. What a temper." The cameraman sighed.

"No kidding." Kyuubi agreed.

"I heard that!"

* * *

**And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. ;)**

**Sorry to lackofname is she's upset about me using some of her ideas. But no, the goddesses won't really be involved in this. The movie thing however, was too good to pass up. And no, for any and all fangirls out there, Sasuke will NOT be Princess Zelda…In fact, I've put up a poll seeing if you can guess who it is. Every female of Naruto that I can think of is on there, so good luck!**

**I've started too many fanfics…For those of you reading my other fanfictions, check out my profile.**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spam will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
